Hidden
by Space Chick
Summary: Experience the background of Vaughn, Randy, and Veronica between fourteen and sixteen years of age. The deeper meaning of Randy and Vaughn's relationships is explained as well as Veronica's eventual downfall. Upped the rating for a limey situations.
1. Practice

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Hidden, Part 1 

Young adolescent boys crowded around Veronica Yuy. She held court, daily in the courtyard during the underclassmen lunch hour. She looked like a regal queen, sitting amidst her many admirers. She had just turned fifteen and welded her feminine power in a similar manner in a similar manner that her mother welded political power. Her long golden hair reached her waist. It was tied back into a ponytail with a silky navy blue ribbon to go with the standard uniform of all Saint Augustine students. Calf length navy and emerald plaid skirts with a tailored white blouse and a navy or emerald jacket for the girls. She swung her loafer-shod feet back and forth as she smiled at something one of the boys said. 

"Sickening," muttered Randy under her breath as she watched her best friend flirt some more. Her slender, boyish figure in no way could compete with the generous curves of the four week older Veronica. Raven black hair hung down her back, braided to her waist. And unlike the impeccably worn uniform of her friend, her emerald jacket was lying on the table, several buttons of her shirt undone with the cuffs rolled up. Her birthday was tomorrow. The last day of September. She wrinkled her nose as a boy brought Veronica some pudding. "If they could be any more obsequious," she said with a snort. 

"Big word there, Maxwell," Vaughn commented as he sat next to her. His white blond hair was combed away from his face, but it in no way ever stayed there. Locks would eventually fall forwards over his forehead in a rakish manner. His emerald tie was loosened a bit and his navy jacket was lying next to hers. "Obsequious," he repeated again.

"Could you two talk in plain words instead of those big ones," said Carin, her strawberry blond hair curling about her shoulders. "The rest of us normal people can't understand you almost geniuses." She was sitting on the other side of Randy, her uniform, worn in a similar manner to Veronica's. A hair band held back her hair from her heart shaped face. 

"It means to fawn over, to be flattering, submissive, etc," Jet replied from his seat on the bench, his uniform in still immaculate condition unlike Vaughn's. In front of him, a book on medieval Europe was open, and neatly written notes lay beside it. A few strands of sandy brown hair blew in the wind. "Study your vocabulary more, Carin, and you would know what it means." He pushed thin glasses back up on his nose. 

Carin stuck her tongue out at him. 

Randy rolled her eyes and turned them back towards Veronica. "Damn, it's like this everyday. It makes me want to gag."

"You shouldn't curse in school, Randy," Jet chided as he glanced in her direction. 

"Don't be such a goody two shoes," she scoffed as she hopped off of the table. "Be loose, be free, and damn it all, I hate this skirt." She swished the hem of it back and forth with distaste. 

Jet rolled his eyes. "You get caught like that, the Headmistress will have a fit."

"Let the old woman have her fit."

"It doesn't help that your brothers already have her wishing you would all leave," he sighed as he flipped to the next page in the book. 

Randy gave him a mocking look before she turned back to Vaughn. "Wanna take a walk? I can't stomach any more of that," she said nodding in Veronica's direction. 

"Why not? I have nothing better to do," Vaughn replied as he hopped off the table and picked up his jacket and hers. He looked back at Carin and Jet. "See you two later." His cousin and his friend nodded as he walked off with Randy. "So, where to?" he asked as he fell into step beside her. 

"I don't know. Anywhere I don't have to watch Veronica lord this over every girl outside," Randy said as they walked inside the building that housed the classrooms for the underclassmen. She glanced at him out of the corner of her rich cobalt eyes. "I do have something to ask you too, that I didn't want Jet or Carin to hear."

"Like what?" His brows arched curiously over his amethyst eyes. 

"Like…oh, I don't know, kissing…maybe."

"Kissing?"

"Yeah, you know, you teach me, I teach you."

"Where did this come from?" 

"It kind of popped into my head today during Biology class. I mean, its not something I should ask from one of my close friends, but you know, Ver's probably been kissed a few times already and…"

"You want to learn so you can kiss Donavon," Vaughn said as he grasped onto her arm and turned her to face him. 

Randy's face lit up with embarrassment. "Damn empath. Don't just blurt it out like that!"  
  


"Sorry, but I am right, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but it's not something I want made public, Vaughn. And don't tell me, there's a girl that you don't want to kiss, hmm?"

His face pinkened slightly. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well this could help us both, you know. We'll just learn off of each other. No consequences since it's just practice and you like someone and I like someone."

Vaughn pondered that for a moment as he looked down at her. "It couldn't hurt I suppose." He regarded her a moment longer. "Yeah, why the hell not? It's a deal, Randy."

Randy smiled. "All right. Wanna start now?"

He grinned at her and looked around. "How about the storage room a little bit further down so we don't get caught necking?"

"Let's go then," she said as she grasped his hand and tugged him down the hall. It took her a few seconds to pick the lock on the door before they slipped inside. Semi-darkness enveloped them as well as the smell of paper and dust. 

"If your brother's ever found out, they would kill me. So would your dad. So let's try not to get caught."

"We won't."

"That's what I want to hear. Now, how do we go about this?" he asked, his forehead wrinkling. He tossed his jacket over a shelf. 

"I'm not sure. I've never kissed anyone before. I guess," she said as she lay her jacket on top of some boxes, "you put your hands here," she said, placing them on her waist, "And we close our eyes and hope we don't miss."

Vaughn nodded his head. He could see the luminous shining of her eyes in the dim light. Feathered bangs lay on her forehead. He could feel the warmth of her skin seeping through the crisp cotton blouse. Her waist felt incredible thin under his hands. He wetted his lips a little and touched his nose to hers. "So?"

"So?" she breathed. She could feel his breath against her lips, making them tingle in a pleasant manner. The heavily fringed violet eyes were half closed and his hair was brushing against her skin. Her eyes slid closed as she moistened her lips as well and leaned forwards. 

There was a brief moment of hesitation on his part, but he took a deep breath and touched his mouth to hers. Her lips were warm and soft. 

She pulled back from the contact. "That didn't feel too bad," she murmured.

"No, it didn't," he replied as he did it again. This time the kiss lasted longer then a few seconds. He drew her closer to his lean frame and his hands went around meeting at the small of her back. 

Randy slid her hands from his forearms to around the back of his neck. His lips were moving against hers, making her feel lightheaded. The luxurious feel of his hair against her fingertips encouraged her to slide them through. 

Tremors went through him as her nails scraped lightly against his scalp. Her body was pressed close to his now, so he could feel the ripening curves of her body against his. A strange feeling surged through him, making him hot on the inside. _"What is this feeling?" _

Her heart beat like a drum against her ribs as she aligned her body against his. There was a thundering in her ears from the blood rushing through. Her insides liquefied and her legs felt wobbly. A tremendous rush went through her and shot straight to her core. _"Oh wow! I feel like I'm burning up! And this is just from kissing! What exactly am I feeling? Is this sexual attraction?"_

_"I've never felt like this about her before. I don't want to stop kissing her, but this is only practice. She tastes so good, like peaches and cream." Vaughn felt her lean more of her weight against him and her fingers tightening on the back of his neck, her nails beginning to dig in. His fingers were itching with the compulsion to go lower over her slim hips. Sure, he was attracted to her. She was a pretty girl, but he never imagined what he was feeling about her right now. His heart was tripping and his empathic abilities were going haywire. He felt her confusion about what she was feeling because he was feeling the same thing. Then the thought struck him. __"This is desire. This is just pure adolescent lust like they skim over in health and psychology class. No wonder they don't say that much about it because it's definitely a powerful feeling."_

The feel of his fingers moving restlessly against her back made more heat heave through her veins. She felt them slide up her back and then down again. Her lips parted a little against his, moving with them. The kiss was starting to take on a more demanding quality as his lips reacted to her movement. 

The lunch bell rang.

The two of them sprang apart if shot. He was holding onto her at an arms length now since she swayed a bit on her feet from the loss of support. He could see a flush on her face as she took several breaths. His eyes met hers. He could tell that her eyes had darkened a few shades to a midnight blue. His own body felt shaky. "Randy?"

"Yes?" she replied, breathless. Her limbs felt rubbery. His body heat was still imprinted on her clothes. She could see that his eyes had taken on a much deeper shade of amethyst. There was a flush on his cheeks. 

"That was…"

"I know. That wasn't too bad for our first try."

"It wasn't bad at all."

A half smile crossed her lips. "It was very good to be honest."

Vaughn grinned back, still breathing hard. "More than that even."

"This is going to be very beneficial to the both of us. We've learned this fairly quickly, don't you think?"

"Definitely."

"But we should still practice some more."

He raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we should. We don't want to be disappointing."

She laughed and shrugged on her jacket. "You think the same time tomorrow?"

"Why not? Better than watching Veronica be fawned over," he said as he pulled on his. 

"You're jealous because I know she's the one you got a crush on."

A shocked look crossed over his face. "How did you know?"

A knowing smirk graced her lips. "It's the way that you say her name and the way that you look at her. You don't have to be an empath to know how someone feels all the time."

"I'll be damned," he stated as he opened the door and peered around to make sure that no one was around. "But you better not tell."

"Oh come on, Vaughn. I promise, I won't tell a soul. Maxwell's honor," Randy vowed as she crossed her heart with her fingers. She then slipped her cross from under the collar of her shirt and kissed it. "I promise I'll never tell."

He grinned at her again. "I believe you. And we better not let anyone know what we're doing."

"Things could get ugly if people found out."  
  


"Like your two brothers that still go here and your father. I want to reach the age of eighteen."

Kids were beginning to swarm into the hallway. 

Vaughn walked her to her locker, which was across the hall from his. "Thanks, Randy."

"For what?" she asked as she spun the combination on the dial. 

"You know," he said, nodding his head towards the storage closet. 

A smile lit her face. "Thank you too, Vaughn Winner. You're a wonderful kisser too," she whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes. 

A slight chill snaked its way down his spine as her lips glanced his ear. "So are you," he said as he pressed a kiss on her cheek and grinned at her. "Well, I'll see you later in the Chemistry lab."

"Later," she replied as she watched him go to his locker. Soon, he disappeared down the hall with the mass of other underclassmen. She sighed and started off down in the opposite direction towards her math class. A secret smile passed across her lips for a split second as she caught sight of Veronica walking towards her. 

"Where were you?" Veronica asked as she fell into step with Randy. "I saw Vaughn and you disappear."

"We took a walk," Randy replied as she hefted her books to her other arm. "I'm surprised you noticed with the number of guys clamoring about you at lunch."

The blond waved her hand dismissively. "I just happened to notice that's all. So, did you do the math homework?"

"Would you know me not to?"

"I didn't understand a thing."

"It wasn't hard."

"Not for a genius like you."

"You're smart too, Ver."

"I suppose," she sighed as they walked into class and took their seats alongside the windows. 

As the class started, Randy stared out the window. The teacher was lecturing on statistics, very boring to her. She thought of Vaughn and their kiss. She knew it had been lust that made her feel the way she had. She had never felt it before. It was a drugging feeling to be consumed by that. She tapped her pencil thoughtfully on the college ruled paper in her notebook. _"That was an interesting lunch. Who would've thought I would feel that towards Vaughn? He's always been a cutie, but this goes deeper than that. I wonder if he has a crush on me as well as Veronica. And I wonder if I could have a crush on him as well?"_

Vaughn thoughts were running in a similar manner as he sat in a group with Jet in their history class. He was supposed to be conversing about their papers that were just handed back to be revised. A hand waved in front of his face, bringing him out of his trance. "What?"

"You're daydreaming, Winner," Jet said, shaking his head. "You've been like this for the past ten minutes, just staring into space."

"It's nothing important, I was just thinking of something," he replied as he picked up his paper. There were a few red marks, but very, very few. 

A finely arched brow was raised over one coffee brown eye. "Nothing, huh? Where did you and Randy go off to?"

"Took a walk around school."

"We thought you would come back."

"Nah didn't want to witness more of Ver and her beau."

Jet couldn't help but nod in agreement. "It is nauseating, but she's an onna that does what she wants. Randy is the same way."

"Similar I suppose," Vaughn mused as he looked over at Jet's paper. "Let me look at yours and you can look at mine."

"Sure thing," Jet answered as they switched papers. He immediately began reading Vaughn's. He glanced up once or twice at the blond across from him. There was high color in his face. _"He's up to something. I know he is. When Randy and he are together, things happen. What did they do this time?"_

Vaughn looked down at Jet's paper, but the words blurred together. His mind was on Randy still. She was a headstrong onna like Jet would say sometimes. He grinned a bit. _"She sure does know what she wants though and isn't afraid to ask. She's always been a handful for anyone. That's what I like about her. And she has the promise of becoming even more ravishing when she gets older. She's also my closest friend that happens to know that I like Veronica. She doesn't seem to mind that too much since she likes Donavon. The both of us will definitely benefit from this practice."_

_A/N: A short little series on the background of Vaughn, Veronica, and Randy. Hope you enjoyed and another part will be coming out soon! XOXO!!_


	2. French

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Hidden, Part 2 

**__**

By the time Vaughn's fifteenth birthday rolled around in January, he had still not dared to French kiss her. It had been four months since she had asked him to kiss her for practice. During that time, their sexual attraction had gradually increased. He kept it at bay, however. He didn't want her to know just how attracted to her, he really was. He knew she was more than attracted to him by the way her eyes would darken slightly every time they would light on him. He sighed as he lifted his food tray that held his lunch, over the heads of other underclassmen as he made his way outdoors. From his vantage point by the doors, he could see Randy leaning over Jet's shoulder, reading something from an open notebook. Veronica was already gathering her group of admirers. And his cousin, Carin, was sitting on the table, munching on an apple with a book in her lap. "What's up?" he called out as he sat down across from Jet. He raised his eyes to Randy's.

"Nothing, except this impossible stats homework," Jet muttered as he glanced up from the textbook. His statistics class was first thing in the morning. 

"That's why I'm helping him," Randy replied, grinning back at Vaughn. She lowered her eyes back to the book before giving him a slight arch of her brow. 

"I'm trying to read up for Chemistry," Carin replied as she flipped to the next page in the lab textbook. "I'm trying to figure out why I blew up the beaker the other day."

"At least you haven't totaled three Bunsen burners and half a dozen beakers like Randy and Vaughn do every other class," Jet sighed, shaking his head. "Or nearly singed off the teacher's toupee."

Randy snickered. "That was the highlight of the entire class, Jet. Even you laughed."

Vaughn smirked. "That was an accident. He shouldn't been standing so close to our table."

"After that, he knew better," Jet commented with a snort. He pointed his pencil at Vaughn. "And you knew you shouldn't have turned the gas on quite so high. You could've ignited the classroom."

"You're such a spoilsport, Jet," Vaughn said as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich. "Besides," he said after he swallowed, "Randy, you, and I got A's on that particular lab. You should be glad that it helped your GPA."

"Only because we did the experiment correctly and because our lab report was good. You still burned yourself and me, and Randy cut herself on the shattered beaker," Jet remarked, give the blond a droll look. "Plus, we got sent to the Headmistress' office."

"I wish I was in that fun of a class," Veronica commented as she came over to the table. She snitched the pudding from Vaughn's tray and sat down next to him. "Carin just drops the beakers."

"You crashed the computer when we were supposed to be writing up our reports," Carin said as she stuck out her chin. 

"I didn't mean to," Veronica said with an innocent toss of her blond ponytail. She licked the spoon clean of the chocolate pudding. 

Vaughn grasped her wrist and pulled the spoon back down to his mouth before she put in the next mouthful. "Don't forget this is my lunch, Ver."

"The youngest one is supposed to get dumped on. You're the youngest at this table," she teased as she gave his cheek a pinch. 

A faint blush encompassed his face. "What is it with you girls and touching me?"

"It's because you look so cute when you blush like that," Randy stated as she gave him her typical grin. "It makes us want to do it even more."

"Even your brother looks adorable when he blushes as well. You Winner boys are just so irresistible like that," Veronica commented as she tapped the tip of his nose with her finger before handing him the pudding back. "If you all excuse me, I have some boys to see."

"And boys to flirt with and manipulate," Randy added, rolling her eyes. 

"Jealous?" Veronica asked, with a smirk. 

"No," the raven-haired girl said with a lofty toss of her head. 

"Liar," the youngest Yuy daughter said with another smirk as she walked off, skirt swishing behind her. 

Randy stuck her tongue out at the blonde's retreating back before turning around again. "Like I'm jealous of that," she muttered under her breath. 

Vaughn arched a brow at her, but said nothing. He finished the rest of the pudding before setting it down on the tray. He glanced over at Veronica as she sat on another table, surrounded by her "court." He frowned as Bobby Arquette sidled up to her. He never liked the youngest Arquette and vice versa. They had become rivals since before they had learned what the word meant. And it irked him how Veronica, and even Randy, thought he was attractive. A disgusted sigh escaped his lips as he watched Veronica flirt with Bobby. He glanced back at Randy. "I'm taking a walk, if you want to join me," he said as he stood up with his tray. 

Randy gave him a curious look, but she shrugged her shoulders at Carin and Jet, and followed him back inside. "What's up with you?" she asked as she fell into step next to him. 

"Nothing," he replied in a clipped tone as he walked down the hallway. He opened the storage closet and closed it behind her. 

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," she snorted as she gave him a skeptical look. She pushed her braid back over her shoulder. 

"The way that Bobby hangs around her."

"So, that's what's bothering you. She's kissed him already. That's what she told me."

Vaughn frowned. 

Randy gave him a comforting smile. "I think she said it wasn't that good of a kiss. You'll be much better when or if the time comes."

"Thanks," he replied dryly. He slid his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "What would I do without your foresight?"

"Perish."

A slight grin worked itself across his mouth at her teasing remark. "How is it you know what to say to me sometimes?"

"Luck," Randy said as she smiled up at him, his breath brushing against her lips and making them tingle. 

For a moment he just looked down into her glowing cobalt eyes, captivated by how they seemed glow with warmth and compassion. He pressed his lips against hers, getting lost by the soft familiar feel of her pink lips. 

Her lips moved against his, the kiss making her knees weak as usual. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his completely until she stood on her toes. 

The feel of her slender body conforming to his, the knowledge that Veronica had kissed Bobby, and intense desire to deepen the kiss, made him run his tongue along the seam of her barely parted lips. 

Her insides got all buttery as his tongue swept across her lips again, urging them to part. Following his lead, she parted her lips for the intrusion of his tongue. Primitive sensations shot through her as it came into contact with hers. 

Hot, sweet, and wet was what came to his mind as his tongue explored her mouth. Vaughn tightened his hold on her, his hands pressing her more into his tall frame. 

She plowed her fingers through the hair on his nape, twisting the fine strands around her fingertips. Still standing on her toes, she leaned into him even more, giving into the urgings of her body. Her body throbbed from her earlobes down to her toes as his tongue circled the tip of hers. 

With a few steps, he had her sandwiched between him and the wall. His hands roamed down to her slim hips. Her tongue was sliding sensuously over his, making his skin tighten with what she was making him feel. His blood pulsed through his veins at an incredible rate, making him feel lightheaded. 

The temperature in the room continued to increase as the two overheated bodies remained molded together against the wall. Their mouths never left the others, their lips clinging together in an ageless dance. The door swung open, slamming on the outside wall. A startled choking gasp was heard, making them break apart. 

Randy's eyes went wide as they beheld Bobby Arquette with Patricia Droidida. 

Vaughn pushed himself away from Randy. His breath was coming in short bursts. 

Bobby could only stare. "Well, I'll be damned. You do have a bad boy streak, Winner. And kissing Randy no less. I applaud your taste."

Randy's face colored. "It was only a kiss," she said with a toss of her head. 

"A kiss in which his tongue was shoved down your throat," Bobby smirked as he crossed his arms. 

Vaughn glared at him. "Did you want something?"

A slight shrug. "I was in need of the closet for a short period of time," Bobby replied. 

Vaughn's eyes went to Patricia. "I see," his voice laced with sarcasm. "We were just leaving," he said stiffly as he grabbed onto Randy's hand and pulled her along with him. 

"I won't tell, Winner. I'll just keep this between us. It could be useful if I ever decided to blackmail you," Bobby said with a sly smile. He looked over at Randy. "I hope I have a chance to kiss you someday."

Randy flushed again as the door closed behind Bobby and Patricia. She looked back at Vaughn as he tugged her down the hall. "You're mad."

"Is that so?"

"That's the vibe I'm getting from you."

He paused and pulled her into a deserted stairwell. "I'm not happy with being caught."

She propped her hands on her hips. "Well neither am I, but we were. There's not much we can do about it now."

"He's planning to blackmail me with that information," Vaughn hissed. 

"Well, it doesn't seem like he would be doing it anytime soon!" Randy retorted. 

All ten of his fingers shoved their way through his platinum hair before they fell to his sides. "I just wish we weren't caught. And I saw him flirting with Veronica earlier and you said he's kissed her already. And he's looking forward to kissing you? Over my dead body."

A finely arched brow was raised from his comment. "You object?"

"Damn right I do. He's a bastard. He's kissed Veronica, wants to kiss you, and right now, he's making out with Patricia Droidida. He doesn't deserve Veronica or you and I don't know why you would even think he's good looking."

A soft smile touched her lips. "Vaughn, I would never let him kiss me. I don't like him quite that much even if he's good looking. You're much better looking than he is and probably a better kisser too."

The corner of his mouth twitched a bit. "You think so?"

"Would I lie?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

Vaughn grinned at her and chucked her under the chin. "You are a piece of work, Randy Maxwell."

"You are too, Vaughn Winner," Randy said as she grinned back. 

However, his smile faded into a serious expression. "But, we can't risk getting caught again. It's too dangerous and I don't want more people to find out. Like your brothers and your father for instance."

She nodded with understanding. "I know. I think the kissing practice served its purpose. We have what we need to be great kissers."

"So our lessons are at an end?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you, Randy. You are one hell of a kisser," he teased as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. 

"So are you," she replied as she pressed a kiss on his cheek as well. 

Right then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The two of them left the stairwell and went to their lockers before going to their respective classes. 

******************************************************************************

Randy sat in her stats class, not paying attention. She was idly tapped her pencil on her open textbook. She was too busy thinking of the last kiss Vaughn and her engaged in. Even thinking about it, made her skin feel warm and her lips tingle. _"That was certainly a new experience for me. I never thought in a million years that he would kiss me like that. I could almost feel my bones literally melting. He's kissed my socks off." Her eyes went to the back of Veronica's head in the seat in front of her. A slight frown crossed her face. __"And he likes her. Vaughn is so hopelessly in love with her, but he seems to know that she doesn't care for him that way. I don't understand why she doesn't look at him the same way I know I do. I care about him a great deal, I could even say that part of me loves him." She sighed and thumped the eraser end of her pencil on the desk a few times. __"Man, what I wouldn't do to have someone care about me the way that Vaughn seems to care about Ver."_

******************************************************************************

In Vaughn's history class, he was halfheartedly listening to the teacher's lecture on twentieth century Europe. His mind was resting on Randy and that kiss. _"That kiss. Damn that was such a good kiss. If I had known that she tasted like that, I would have done it that way, months ago. Donavon is missing a great deal right there, but then again, he wouldn't know what to do with a pretty girl if his life depended on it. I know he's in love with her, but I swore I wouldn't tell. I shouldn't have promised. But that kiss. Randy. By Allah, she's going to kiss his pants off like she did me." A hint of a smirk lit his lips. He liked kissing her, more than he would like to admit. But he knew she liked Donavon. He sighed. __"In a way, I wish I didn't have to stop kissing her. I could kiss her hours on end. I wish Veronica liked me in the way that Donavon and Randy like each other. I guess I'm just not meant to have her. But at least I'll have the memories of Randy's sweet lips to keep me company. What I wouldn't do to have her as my girl." _

_A/N: Young adolescent crushes bring back so many memories (sighs). Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more! XOXO!!_


	3. First Time for Everything

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

**_Hidden, Part 3_**

**__**

Jealousy had never entered her vocabulary until she saw Randy with a bunch of guys hovering around her. The raven haired Maxwell treated them with a friendly flirtatiousness. Veronica ground her teeth together as she noticed her own boyfriend, Bobby Arquette, eyeing her close friend with a look that could be said as longing. She pulled the sleeve of his jacket up and brought him around to face her. "Will you look and pay attention to me?" she fairly snapped at him. 

Bobby's eyes went to the sapphire ones in front of them. They were decidedly frosty. He frowned. "What?" he asked as he quirked a brow at her.

"Remember me, your girlfriend. Didn't you already have your chance with Randy?" she hissed. 

A sigh escaped his lips. "Is that what this is about? Randy? I'm over her," he assured her by touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "If any guy gets to date her, I'll be surprised if any survive one before they meet that father of hers. I like my body all in one piece and my girls easily accessible."

Backing up a step and pushing his hand away, she propped her hands on her shapely hips. "You think I'm easily accessible?" she asked, somewhat affronted. 

Sighing again, he shook his hand and drew her towards him. He rested his forehead against hers. "I didn't mean that you were easy, I just meant that I don't have an overprotective father breathing down my neck or pointing a shotgun at me."

Veronica gave him a skeptical look, but her hands came up and rested on his forearms. She looked up at him through her lashes. "So, you're over her, completely?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be dating you if I weren't. I would be with those lovesick fools around her," Bobby replied, nodding his head towards the crowd of boys around Randy. "You feel better now?" he asked as he pressed a kiss on her lips. 

"Yeah," she answered, still uncertain, but willing to let the matter drop. She glanced back over at Randy, being pulled out of the crowd by Vaughn. Her eyes went to their entwined hands as he pulled her down the hall. Both of them were laughing. Staring after them, she felt a twinge in her chest when she saw his arm slip around her waist and press her against his side. Shaking her head, she looked back up at Bobby. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

With a wide grin, he pressed another kiss on her lips. "You bet." His eyes flickered briefly towards Randy and Vaughn, but quickly returned them to Veronica's. "I'll pick you up around seven. That all right with you?"

"Fine with me, I'll be waiting, wearing a red dress," Veronica said with a smile of her own. She then smirked at him. "Well, I'll see you later. I have to go set up in the chemistry lab," she said as she disengaged herself from his embrace and ran down the hall towards her locker. 

Bobby's grin turned into a smirk as he watched her. "I hope I'll be seeing a lot more of you later, baby," he said as he turned around and sauntered towards his own locker, whistling. 

******************************************************************************

A dull gold dusted the sky as the sun sank below the horizon. It left a soft gold on the creamy white walls of her bedroom. Veronica eyed her reflection in her vanity mirror as she misted perfume over her freshly showered skin. The straps of her dress were wide, fitting in with the low square neckline. It emphasized the curves of her body that she had since the age of fourteen. Smiling she fastened the gold linked necklace around her slender throat. "I hope he likes this," she said as she turned to view herself in the long oval mirror standing in the corner of her room. Nodding with approval she turned away and picked up her purse on the bed. Leaving her room, she trotted down the steps, hoping not to run into her father, who she knew to disapprove of her boyfriend. Sighing, she opened the door and waited on the wide porch. She ran her hands up and down her arms, warding off the slight chill from the January evening. 

"Going out somewhere?" 

Turning, she found her sister, home for Christmas break, reclining in one of the chairs. "What are you doing out here, Victoria?"

"Dad has Chris in the house," the older girl replied with a snort. "I thought it be best if I was out here instead of in there so I don't accidentally kill dad's best student at the Academy."

Veronica smirked. "It grates on you doesn't it? That dad thinks of him being the best."

"The baka doesn't have a marble in that braided head of his. The only thing he thinks of is women and more women," Victoria said vituperatively. "I don't understand why dad thinks of him that way."

"Because he is and you know it. You just don't want to admit it. And he does look damn good in that leather jacket," Veronica replied as she gave her sister a gamine smile. 

Victoria snorted again at the comment. She gave her sister a once over. "Enough about the pain in my ass, what are you dressed up for?"

"A date with Bobby," she replied as she checked her watch. 

"Wearing that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You know, Veronica, if dad saw you wearing that, he wouldn't let you out of the house."

"What he doesn't know or see, won't kill him."

Victoria rolled her Prussian blue eyes. "If you say so. I'm warning you now."

Veronica shrugged. "You were always too proper, Victoria. I like to live a little," she said as she saw Bobby's car come up the drive. She grinned as she walked down the steps. "Don't wait up," she said over her shoulder as his car came to a stop in front of the steps. She waited for him to come around and open the door for her. With a jaunty wave to her sister, she settled comfortably against the leather seats of Bobby's car.

******************************************************************************

A polite smile crossed Victoria's lips as Bobby nodded his head in her direction. As soon as the car disappeared down the drive, she stood up and leaned against the wrought iron railing. Her brow was wrinkled in thought. She didn't like her sister's choice in boyfriends. A frown touched her lips. Veronica had always moved fast. Much faster than her. She didn't hear the door open behind her until she felt a sharp snap of her bra strap against the middle of her back. Knowing whom it was, she whirled and backhanded him across the chest. "Don't you ever do that again, you jackass," she hissed at Chris Maxwell. 

Smirking, he rubbed the spot where she hit. "Training against you would be a lot more fun, ice princess. You don't hold anything back, but neither does your father. But it would be more fun against a woman."

"Lech," she hissed at him before she turned her back on him and let her mind return to her sister. 

Leaning against the railing next to her, Chris grinned. "Never said otherwise. Now you look lost in thought, what's on your mind?"

"None of your business."

"Was it your sister, who I spied through the window? Nice dress she had on," he commented. "She's definitely become something to look at. A sister of ice and a sister of fire. Most would chose fire, but I don't know, the ice would be much more fun for me, anyway," he stated, grinning widely. 

Glaring at him, she poked a finger in the center of his chest. "My sister is off limits to you, so stop your thoughts about her right now, Maxwell," she growled. "I don't like Bobby if you want to know."

"I'd be leery of him too. I didn't care much for him when I met him once. Good thing my dad chased him away from Randy. But Veronica knows what she's doing. She's a smart girl when it comes to guys, unlike you."

Gritting her teeth, she yanked him down to her level by his shirt collar. "Insult me, I'll make you ache all over for days. And my experience is none of your damn business."

A wicked grin touched his lips. "Is that a promise, icy one?"

"Fuck you."

"That a promise too?" he asked, looking into her eyes. 

Color flooded her face. Pushing away from him, she gave him an enraged look. "You disgust me," she snapped before she turned on her heel and slammed the door. 

Chris shrugged his shoulders and walked down the steps. A slight frown touched his lips. He knew what Victoria felt like. He could only watch his sister go out with the guy once. He didn't like the look of Bobby. The guy had a look in his eyes that he didn't like, so Victoria's feelings towards the guy were valid. "I hope that little girl knows what she's doing," he sighed as he started his car. 

******************************************************************************

Veronica smiled as she felt Bobby's hands glide over the skin of her shoulders as they sat on the chaise out on the deck. He had dinner waiting for them when they returned to his house after he picked her up. The house was empty now except for the two of them. She couldn't help but shiver slightly at the cool breeze as it rustled the branches above their heads. 

"Cold?" Bobby asked as he ran his hands down her arms. He pushed aside her hair with his nose and placed a kiss on the curve of her neck. 

"A little, but keep that up and I won't be," she replied as she felt more hot kisses along her shoulder. Her eyes closed as he continued and his hands trailed back up her arms to toy with the straps of her dress. 

"Did I tell you how great you look in this," he murmured in her ear as he slid his fingers underneath the thin straps, running them down to where they connected with the bodice of her dress. 

"I believe so," she said as she turned, meeting his lips with her own. 

Threading his fingers into her lush golden hair, he sealed her mouth securely against his. He plunged his tongue into silky heat of her mouth as his other hand trailed across the neckline of her dress, insinuating a finger in the shadowy hollow of her cleavage. Her skin was warm to the touch. 

Tremors of pleasure whisked through her as he stroked the skin between her breasts. She tangled her tongue with his, teasing it, taunting it, until she was gently sucking on it. She sighed into his mouth as his entire hand slid under the material of her dress and covered her braless breast. She turned into his arms then, straddling his lap, and hiking up the already short hem of her dress even higher. Wrapping her arms around him completely, she held him tight as their lips and tongue battled for control. Heat surged through her young body, eager to experience the fullness of the feelings that were racing through her. 

Bobby slid his hands down over her hips to cup her rear end, pushing her up against him. He nipped at her lips before pulling away, his body on fire from her intoxicating one. Tugging his mouth away, he looked up at her through heavy lidded eyes. "Wanna go inside?"

Breathless and full of rampant teenage hormones, she nodded her head. "Yes, right now," she replied as she rotated her hips ever so slightly against his before standing up. She wasn't nervous about having sex. She felt that she was ready enough for it and the groping that they engaged in was no longer enough. Her body needed more, wanted more, and she decided it was about time it got it. 

His eyes darkened to a deeper hue of indigo as he stared up at her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her inside the house and upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He watched as she let go of his hand and walked towards the bed, her hips swaying seductively with each step. His eyes followed her hand as she reached up behind her and slid down the zipper. Not being able to help it, he licked his lips as he went over to her and pushed the dress off her shoulders. He pressed a kiss on her shoulder as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered against her skin, drawing her back against his chest. 

"Yes, I'm sure," Veronica, replied as she closed her eyes. She turned in his arms and backed up towards the bed, pulling him with her. She slid back on the soft comforter, with him coming to lean over and cover her body with his. 

An hour later…

Veronica watched the clock on her side of the bed as the hour hand fell on the one. She turned and looked over her bared shoulder at him. She felt the warmth of his hand resting on the curve of her waist under the thin sheet. Smiling, she leaned up on her elbows as she rolled to her stomach and watched him. Locks of his dark brown hair hung over his forehead in a boyish manner. She pushed them back with her fingers, reveling in the soft silky feel of his hair on her skin. She heard him say something, but it was barely audible. Laying her head down on the tops of her hands, she moved closer to hear his sleep induced murmurs. 

"…Randy…"

Startled by the name of her best friend coming from his lips, she pushed herself back up on her forearms. Her eyes narrowed when he said the name two more times. Angry and frowning now, she rolled from underneath the sheets. She winced a little bit from the soreness between her legs, but shook it off as she hurriedly pulled her clothes back on. She turned on her heel to leave when she heard the sheets rustle. Turning, she saw him slowly sitting up to look at her. 

"Going somewhere so soon?" he asked as he draped his arms on his bent knees. His eyes raked over her disheveled appearance. He smiled inwardly on how beautiful she looked in her current state. 

"I should be going home."

"What time is it? I'll take you," he said as he started to get up. 

"It's a little after one," she replied as she eyed him frostily. She was furious that he had said Randy's name in his sleep and being as competitive as she was, she couldn't let that pass. It also made her determined to hear him say her name again. Walking back over towards the bed, she gave him a shove and pushed him back. A sardonic smirk that was in her genes crossed her lips. "I want to hear you say my name again."

A smirk of his own crossed Bobby's lips as her lips crushed against his and his hands slid under her dress. She wasn't wearing her sexy red panties. 

Moments later…

He was gasping after she rose from his lap, pulling down the hem of her skirt to a more modest level. He shook his head. "And could you tell me the reason for that?" he breathed between gasps. 

"Because I wanted to," was Veronica's reply. "Now, you can take me home," she said as she turned on her heel and left his room, satisfied that it was her name that he moaned as he climaxed. _"That should make him forget about my virginal best friend," _she thought confidently as he followed after her and took her home. 

******************************************************************************

Waiting in the foyer, Heero watched the minute hand inch towards one-thirty. He knew that his youngest child was out on a date with that boy he didn't approve of and would never approve of. Nothing she did ever escaped his notice. However, he was slightly shocked by her behavior since he hadn't had to wait up for Victoria like this. He knew it was because his oldest was too much like him. She was almost the female version of him except for her outbursts of temper, which happened to match her mother's and her uncle's. His son, Dominic, he didn't worry about as much, but his girls, were a different story. A scowl touched his lips when he heard a car pull in out front. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the banister and waited for Veronica to enter. His dark chocolate locks hung over the deepening V forming between his eyes as the door opened soundlessly like it was supposed to. Tightening his jaw at Veronica's attire, he waited for her to turn around before he addressed her. Her sapphire eyes soon collided with his. "Veronica," he said, his tone flat. 

"Daddy," Veronica replied, a little nervous. She knew he wasn't happy. She didn't have to see an expression on his face to know that. She could see the latent anger burning in his eyes in the dim foyer lamp next to the steps. Smoothing one hand over her mussed hair, she tilted her chin up in the air and braved it out. "What are you still doing up?" she asked. 

"Waiting for my youngest child to come home," he replied as he carefully scrutinized her. He credited himself on being able to read into his children's actions better than anyone else. There was something different about her and his mind racked through the numerous possibilities. His eyes followed her as she walked towards him and he caught the slightest twitch in her facial expression as she then slowed her gait and shortened her steps. _"She was…" _He cut off the thought immediately as his mind flashed the most obvious of all possibilities. She slept with Bobby. The time of night it was, the way she looked, with her hair being messy and her dress wrinkled, and blatant wince that briefly crossed her face as she stepped on the first step where he stood. "What were you doing out so late with him?" he asked, not expecting her to tell him the truth. 

"I was at his house and I fell…asleep watching a movie," she replied as she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were full of skepticism, knowing what she was telling him was an out and out lie. She looked unblinking into his Prussian blue ones as they stared back at her. Somewhat ashamed, she glanced away, unable to look him straight in the eye anymore. "I'm sorry I came home late," she said softly as she looked back at him, not meeting his eyes. She pressed a kiss on his cheek and gave him a brief hug. "Good night, daddy," she whispered as she continued up the steps. 

Heero could smell him on her skin as she hugged him. "Good night, Veronica," he said as he turned to watch her walk up the steps. He knew he should call her out on this, but he lacked the voice to do so. He found himself not wanting to ask about if she had lost her virginity to some guy he clearly didn't think was good enough for her. The mere thought of asking, made his stomach turn a little. He didn't think it was a question any father would want to ask their daughter. He walked up the steps to watch her step into her room. He sighed as he walked to the very end of the hall where he and Relena slept. He pushed open the door and closed it silently behind him. His wife was sitting up, the dim light reflecting off of her glasses and giving the royal purple satin nightshirt she was wearing, a jewel like gleam. "I thought you would be asleep by now?" he asked as he climbed into bed next to her. 

Relena slid her glasses off her nose as she regarded her husband with slightly amused eyes. "I was waiting for you to come up from downstairs. I was waiting for you to have a fatherly fit," she replied as she pushed a strand of her pale gold hair behind her ear. 

"I don't have "fatherly fits," Relena," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He frowned. 

A more amused smile touched her lips. "Yes, you do. Yours are just subtler than Duo's. You boil under the surface and those eyes of yours flicker dangerously. So, is Veronica home at last?"

"Yes, she's home."

"Did she tell you why she was out so late?"

"Fell asleep watching a movie with Bobby," he said, repeating his daughter's answer. In his mind, he knew he should tell his wife the truth, but he didn't like to cause her distress, and he knew this would. So, the lie their daughter told him would be the same he would tell her. 

Relena sighed as she switched off the light and snuggled up against him. "Young love," she sighed as she wrapped an arm about his waist. "Remember when we were that young?" she asked as she propped her chin on his shoulder. 

Turning to look into his wife's brilliant sapphire eyes, he allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Yes, I remember," he answered as he brushed his knuckles on her soft cheek, "And you're still just as beautiful."

Smiling from his compliment, she pressed a kiss on his cheek. "You're so sweet sometimes, Heero. No wonder I love you."

A slightly fuller smile touched his lips. "I love you too, Relena," he said as he pressed a kiss on her waiting lips. He rolled on his side to face her, his arm sliding about her waist to hold her possessively against him. "Now go to sleep. I want you to get your rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Always looking after me," she sighed again as she closed her eyes and cuddled against his warmth. 

Heero listened as her breath became even and slow. Her silky hair tickled his chin, but it didn't bother him. A deep sad frown touched his lips as he thought of Veronica and how he had just lied to his wife. 

******************************************************************************

Veronica left her dress hanging on the hook on the back of her bathroom door. Dressed in a pair of her brother's stolen boxers and a tee shirt, she combed out her wet hair. She took a quick shower, wanting to be able to wash away any visible traces of her evening. Guilt gnawed at her as she climbed into her bed and pulled the soft covers up across her chest. Resting her hands on top, she remembered the look in her father's eyes. She knew he wasn't stupid. He had known. She knew he had figured it out. It made her feel bad that he did because she was sure it was something that every daughter didn't want their father to know. She shook her head. "I can't feel bad. What's done is done. No use in feeling bad about it," she said as she rolled to her side and switched off the light. But the memory of her first time being marred by the fact that he had said Randy's name in his sleep, caused her to lie awake for a very long time. 

_A/N: I know I should get back to Out of Control, but I felt the urge to continue with this fic. There will be one more part to it of course, since I hate to leave a story in an unfinished state. So stayed tuned for more. XOXO!!_


	4. The Secret

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

Hidden, Part 4 

**__**

"You're such a flirt."

"Only to be matched by you, sweetheart."

Randy rolled her eyes at Vaughn as they sat in a rear booth in The Crown, the local dance club. She had watched him flirt shamelessly with several women, older than them. She tapped her nails on the table and sipped her berry-flavored daiquiri as she watched him grin at a passing waitress. "You're incorrigible," she said as she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh come on, it's harmless," he replied, flashing her a brilliant smile and taking her hand. He gave it a kiss before placing it back on the table again. He didn't remove his hand from it though. "Like you haven't flirted this evening," he smirked. 

"I have, but I'm not quite as brazen about it as you," she replied as she took another sip of her drink. Being sixteen years old and drinking with a fake id, made the trip to the club a lot more interesting. To get in, you had to be eighteen, but thanks to Vaughn's genius with photography, they could get in easily. And frequently. She looked out at the dancers writhing out on the floor. "I'm just a little bored, you think we could do something else?"

"Dancing with me is boring?" he asked in feigned hurt, but his amethyst eyes were sparkling merrily. His eyes dropped to her ruby lips as they closed about the straw in her drink. Watching those lush, kissable lips of hers was going to be his undoing sooner or later. Shaking his head, he returned his eyes to hers. 

Amused by his surreptitious glance, she grinned into her drink before removing her lips from the straw to reply. "No, I just want to do something else. We did this last weekend. I need something new."

"How about we go back to my house and play some poker. I have money."

"And you want to lose it to me?"

"No, I won't lose. I'll just take yours, sweetheart."

Snorting, she finished her drink before regarding him with a smirk on her lips. "Is that a challenge?" 

"You bet it is, Randy. And this time, I will win," he said as he stood. He offered her his hand as she got up from the table. As soon as they started walking, he walked slightly behind her with a hand resting on the lower part of her back. He could feel the heat of her skin through the silky material of her red shirt. Glancing down, he gave an appreciative smile to the swing of her hips in the short black skirt she was wearing before walking out on the rained on streets. He opened the door for her, exhibiting his manners as being a perfect gentleman. "M'lady," he said as he bowed. 

Randy laughed as his gallantry as she slid into his Beemer and settled against the seats. She watched him come around and slide in the driver's side and start the car. The lights from the club's sign highlighted the one side of his face and the bright blue of his partially unbuttoned shirt. Neon colors danced across the white tank he was wearing underneath. His white blond hair was attractively mussed from his hands characteristically raking through it every ten seconds. A few strands hung over his forehead. A tiny part of her wanted to reach over and push them back. Crossing her booted ankles, she closed her eyes as he drove towards his home. 

Vaughn looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he pulled into the garage next to his house. Her midnight hair curled against her cheeks in a beguiling manner, tempting him to brush them back and feel the soft skin of her cheeks against his fingers. He shook his head. The girl had become a real temptation this year since now she had a body. Curves that had been absent at this time last year were now filling out the prim school uniform in a sanity threatening way. He climbed out and opened the door for her. Opening the door and shutting it behind him, he gave her a nudge towards the back of the house. "Go to the atrium, I'll be there in a second," he said as he walked into another one of the rooms. 

An echo went through the hall as he closed the door behind them. Nodding her head, she walked through the house to the rather large atrium in the back. She sat down in a white wrought iron chair, crossing her toned legs, waiting for him to appear again. Sighing, she tapped her fingers on the mosaic pattered tabletop. When Vaughn appeared once again, she raised an amused brow over one cobalt eye. "Red wine, Winner? Planning to get me drunk or something?" 

Grinning back, he set the two wine bottles in the middle of the table. "Do you want me to get you drunk?" he asked as he set down the box of chips next to them. Shuffling the cards, he leaned back in his chair. "So, how much you want to start out?"

"How much do you got?"

"How much do you have?"

With an impish grin, she shook her finger at him. "I don't think so. I asked first."

"Let's just say I have more than enough," he replied with a gleam in his eyes. 

"Fair enough. So do I," she countered as she propped her elbows on the table edge. "Start dealing and we'll go from there."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart,"" Vaughn replied as he tossed five cards in her direction before setting the deck in the middle next to the wine bottles. He also tossed several chips to her before giving himself a few. He leaned back in his chair and flicked a look at her over the top of his cards. 

Randy picked up her cards and glanced over the top of them at him. He was grinning at her. She grinned back as she slid two cards in the center of the table and drawing two more. She also pulled back one of the bottles with her. Not breaking his stare, she wordlessly pushed several chips into the center of the table. 

He looked down at her chips, and like her, wordlessly pushed his into the center, raising her a few as well. Raising his cards in front of his face, he couldn't help but smirk behind them. _"I've got you, Randy. There's no way you could beat this hand."_

Not at all disturbed by him raising the bet, she also pushed more of her chips in, also raising him several more. She kept her face impassive. She had learned a lot from her brothers. _"I dare you to see this, Winner. I will take all of your money this time. I owe you."_

A bit shocked by her increase, he kept his smirk plastered to his lips as he saw her bet. "Now, let's see what you got, baby."

"If you like, baby," she replied as she spread her cards out on the table. On the glossy surfaces of the cards, a ten, a jack, a queen, a king, and an ace stared up at him. 

His mouth fell open. 

"Now, let's see yours, blondie," Randy asked with a smug smile touching her lips. 

"Straight," he muttered as he laid his cards out on the table in front of him. He scowled and ignored her triumphant smile as she pulled back the chips from the center of the table. "Witch."

Pouting prettily, she stacked her chips while looking at him. "Don't be too sore, blondie. I haven't even begun yet."

Narrowing his eyes, he drank directly from the bottle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "We'll see about that," he retorted as he picked up the cards again and started to shuffle. 

Half hour later…

Randy frowned as he scooped up his winnings from the center of the table. Half of her bottle of wine was now gone as was his. "I'm winning that back," she hissed as she glared at him. 

"Promises, promises," Vaughn said in a singsong voice. He grinned at her as he shuffled the cards again. 

"I say we end this here and now. This hand, winner takes all."

Platinum brows arched over his jewel like eyes.  He noted the high color in her cheeks from the alcohol and from frustration. He was winning and she knew it. She was making a last ditch effort to win all the money she lost back and all of his as well. He had to hand it to her, his little temptress had guts. He didn't say anything as he shuffled the cards again. 

Watching him intently, her cobalt eyes followed his hands as they shuffled the deck. They went back to his face. Those lips of his were twisted in a thoughtful, but provoking smirk. She growled, itching to strangle him and win back her money. "Well?" she asked, impatient as she tapped her bare toes on the cool stone floor. 

"All right, everything," he said as he tossed cards out on the table. Studying her, he watched her slide three cards over and take another three. That poker face of hers was unreadable as always. He felt the urge to use his empathic abilities on her to find out what she was feeling at this moment, but he decided against it. _"It wouldn't be fair." _"All right, Randy, what do you got? And remember, this is for everything on the table."

"Four of a kind," she said as she laid the sevens out on the table. Her eyes remained on his. 

"Fuck!"

Randy's eyes widened at his expletive as he dropped his cards down on the table, and thumped it with his fists. He had three of a kind. Not being able to help it, she smirked and pulled the chips towards her. "Bet that hurts doesn't it, Winner."

"Bitch."

She gave him a mocking look before smiling again. "I'd say I beat you once again. You owe me two thousand credits."

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath as he flicked an angry glance at his cards. 

"It doesn't matter how I'm paid. Cash, credit, or check will suffice. Or I can start a running tab."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

Vaughn stuck his tongue out at her at her smirk. Crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair, he watched her finish the rest of her bottle. The red wine had deepened the color of her lips. He idly wandered if her mouth would taste like the wine or like the peaches and cream he remembered. He returned his gaze to the chips sitting in front of her. Frowning, he mulled over how to restore some of his pride. He raised his eyes to hers to find her watching him. 

Randy had noticed his eyes on her the entire night. They seemed to watch her more and more as of late. Not like she minded. They had a special bond; very different from the one she shared with Donavon. What she couldn't tell him, she told Vaughn. She had cried on his shoulder when his cousin wasn't there. And she had done pretty much the same for him. There was also that attraction they had with each other. Maybe it was the fact that they both liked someone else, but at the same time, they were fascinated with the attraction. And right now, his amethyst eyes were flickering intently, like something was on his mind. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. 

The idea struck him as she leaned over the table a bit, giving him the briefest glance of shadowy cleavage. "How about a game of strip poker?"

An amused smile touched her lips. "Trying to restore something, Vaughn?"

"Something like that. So how about it?"

Maybe it was the look in his eyes, that challenging look, daring her to back down. He knew she wouldn't. Her Maxwell pride wouldn't let her. She pushed her chin up a notch. "All right. I deal this time though," she answered as she took the cards and started to shuffle them. She knew why he wanted to play again too. It was to restore some of his pride because every time they had played poker with each other, he had lost. 

Pleased with her reply, he stood up. "I'll be right back. I think this calls for another bottle of wine, don't you think?" he asked as he walked away. 

"Whatever you say, but don't think it's going to make you luckier," she shouted back at him, laughing. When he returned with two more bottles of wine, she immediately opened hers. It tasted heady and sweet, just like blackberries. She pushed his cards over to him. "Get ready to lose all your clothes, Winner."

"I should say the same to you, Miss Maxwell," he replied as he took a sip out of his bottle. He tilted it forwards in a mock salute, smirking. "But then again, if you should win, however slim the possibility, you want boxers too?"

A light flush heated her cheeks, but determined not to be cowed; she tilted her chin up in the air. "Yes."

He noticed the flush, but didn't comment on it. "But like I said, the possibility of you winning is slim." He saw her eyes narrow at him. "But when I win, do I get everything too?" he dared to ask, just to see how far she was willing to take this. So far, no one had seen that lush virginal body of hers, but then again, no one ever dared too. And he knew he was crazy to be asking, but the alcohol in his system was giving him a loose tongue. 

Staving off the blush that was starting to come into her cheeks, she looked into his eyes. They were daring her, but at the same time, they seemed a little uncertain. She blinked and his eyes hadn't come off of hers. Running her tongue over her lower lip, she nodded her head. "Fair is fair. So, yes, everything," she said, but her trademark smirk soon crossed her lips, "But I wouldn't count on it."

Another hour later…  
  


She was not smiling. She was furious. She glared at him from across the table. He grinned back unrepentant, as she stared down at his cards. Jerking out of her chair, she removed her last bit of clothing. The black skirt hit the stone floor with a soft swish, leaving her clad in nothing but red satin and embroidered lace. She sat back down again, the metal of the chair, cold against the backs of her thighs and her rear. 

Vaughn could see the murderous look in her eyes. All he could do was grin at her guilelessly as his eyes raked over the exposed skin. Soft creamy skin swelled above the embroidered edge of her bra. _"Damn, she looks good enough to eat,"_ he thought. The wine was definitely in his system now, clouding his better judgment. He looked down at himself. He hadn't gone through this game without losing most of his clothes. His gray and blue striped boxers were all that remained. "All right, last hand," he said as she irately shuffled the cards and tossed his at him. 

Silently fuming, she couldn't keep her face from showering her emotions. She was afraid of losing and even more afraid of dropping the rest of what she had on. She knew he would never tell and nor would he look, but he would sneak a peek. He did have a wicked streak in him that baffled his parents. But the mere thought of losing the rest of her clothes were intimidating. Nervously, she pushed two cards to the center of the table and withdrew two more from the stack. It only gave her three of a kind. She looked back at him and waited. 

This time, he couldn't help but notice how apprehensive she had gotten. Losing ones clothes during a poker game could be quite unpleasant. He looked down at his cards. "All right, what do you have, sweetheart?"

Licking her lips, she laid her cards on the table and held her breath. 

He looked at them and back at his. His hand beat hers, but he couldn't do it. He had some shred of decency left in him despite the alcohol warming his blood and the aching need to see the rich material slide down that curving body to the floor. "You win," he said as he laid his cards face down on the table. 

Randy's eyes widened as she stared at him as he stood up. 

Vaughn's hands went to the waist of his boxers. "So, you still want them?" he asked, not being able to stop the blush spreading across his face. 

Pushing herself out of her chair, she walked around the table to him, and linked her fingers around his wrist, pulling it away. "You don't have to," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him. She could feel the heat of his skin against her cheek as she rested it against his chest. His steady heartbeat pounded in her ear. Seeing his own blush, knowing that the both of them had pushed each other as far as the other one was willing to go, was enough. Her nose wrinkled appreciatively at the smell of his cologne. 

His own arms slipped around her, linking his fingers at the small of her back. Velvety skin was pressed against him from head to toe, making him feel hot inside. Loosening his fingers, they danced lightly on the slight indentation of her spine. Bending his head over hers, he could smell the peaches and cream in her midnight hair. It felt silky against his chin as he rested his head on the top of hers. His six-foot even height made him shorter than all of the other boys save for Jet, who still was an inch or two shorter than him. But it made him tall enough to rest his head on top of hers, even though she was the tallest of all the girls. She felt incredibly good in his arms and he was trying to keep his muddled brain from bringing forth immoral thoughts on what he'd like to do to the body snuggled up against his in an intimate manner. 

There was an increase in his heartbeat against her ear. Her hands slowly splayed wide on his back, feeling the smooth muscles under his skin. His breath quickened ever so slightly against her hair. At the same time, the innocent and lazy caress of his fingers on her spine, were sending chills all the way down to her toes. They were making her feel warm inside, like she was slowly melting from the inside out. Closing her eyes, she sighed against his chest, the alcohol making her a trifle tired. Her own mind was conjuring up images as well; enough to make her cheeks burn at the thought. She was tempted to lean back against his arms and look into his face, wanting to see what his eyes were saying. 

The feel of her breath wafting across his skin, made his skin prickle and his heartbeat increase again. He felt hot just standing here like this with her, almost knowing that in a minute the way that he was touching her was going to be less than innocent. The smell and feel of her was beginning to be too much for his alcohol-induced senses. Stepping back he gave her a light smile, trying to ignore the flush in her cheeks and the soft rise and fall of her breasts. "You feel all right from the drinking?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding her head, "But I feel a little hot." She could see his eyes sliding away from her again, just as her eyes were trying to stay off of him. There was pinkness in his cheeks as well and probably just as hot as hers felt. 

"There's the hot tub," Vaughn suggested, looking over his shoulder and nodding at the sunken pool in the one corner of the room. Next to it was a huge chaise, about the size of a double bed, piled with several fluffy white towels. 

"That sounds nice," Randy said as she started to follow him, but as an afterthought, paused for a moment and peeked at his hand. A full house. Her eyes went to his back and a smile touched her lips. _"He won, but he told me he lost because he felt bad. What a sweetheart,"_ she thought as she finally walked after him. 

Kneeling by the one side, he flipped up the cover that housed the control panel. Pressing a few buttons, he soon had the water bubbling into a gentle white froth. Pleasingly hot water crept up his legs as he stepped in. He looked up at her and held up his hands. "Be careful and don't slip. I don't want to explain to your father why you have a concussion." 

Taking his hands, she slowly lowered herself into the jetting water. Bubbles raced up her legs, hips and waist. She was standing right in front of him, close enough that she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. She dared to look up into his eyes. There was no way she could mistake the heat that he was trying to hide in his eyes. An inner flame was making his eyes gleam like sparkling jewels. 

He lost himself for a moment, staring into those heavily fringed cobalt blue eyes. The color was rich enough to make him think of a deep ocean pool. He was drowning in them. His eyes followed her teeth as they raked across her lower lip before pulling away. His hands slid from hers as he stepped back and sat down. Distance was needed. 

Randy sat down across from him and leaned back her head. Closing her eyes, she could remember the moments they had spent in the supply closet at school. The feel of his warm lips on hers made her smile. He was not too aggressive, not too passive. He was a tender kisser, which made her believe him to be a closet romantic like her brother, Jonathon. His touches had also been hesitant, but they never failed to make her heart thump in her chest. She slunk down in the bubbling water until it touched her chin. It was making her long hair float on the white froth. Sweeping her hands out of the water, she smoothed back her bangs from her face, dampening them as well. She opened her eyes again and looked over at him. Vaughn's eyes were closed and she allowed herself the time to look at him. His skin was lightly tanned this time of year, but it still made his white blond hair stand out. Several strands clung to his forehead from the steam the water was producing. He was boyishly handsome, unlike his cousin, Donavon, who had a more exotic look to him with the bright russet hair with the gray green eyes and the more bronzed colored skin. But those eyes of Vaughn's…were something to behold. 

Vaughn felt her gaze on him, but he didn't dare open his eyes. He was afraid one look at her, he would forget his good intentions, forget that his cousin was in love with her, forget that he had a crush on Veronica, and pull her into his arms and kiss her. She had always been his fantasy since she was much more accessible to him than Veronica would ever be. His little temptress. This time, he dared to peek on eye open and look at her. Her hair was entirely wet now and her arms were raised as she pushed it back. The picture she presented was downright sinful. Midnight black hair was plastered to her neck and the gentle slope of her breasts. It contrasted with her creamy white skin and that bright red lingerie. He fisted his hands under the water so they wouldn't reach for her. Then he felt toes brush against his calf and then come to rest on his knee. His eyes shot open to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Using you as a foot rest," she replied with a guileless smile. She propped her other foot on top of his other knee. 

"Going to get yourself in a heap of trouble, if you keep that up?" he warned, teasing. 

Smirking, she leaned back, her head coming to rest on her hands. "And what exactly am I keeping up?"

The innuendo didn't go unnoticed and neither did the invitation in the depths of her eyes. It left him no choice. He couldn't resist the temptation being presented when he had too much alcohol in his blood to know better. He latched his fingers around her ankles and hauled her forwards. 

A soft shriek escaped her lips when he suddenly pulled her over. Now right next to him, she dared to raise her eyes to the ones above her. Wetting her lips, she slowly closed her eyes, before looking back up at him. This entire situation was wrong and part of her knew it, but any sort of alcohol in her blood, made her reasoning seem out of place. Donavon was the one she liked, but she knew, that Vaughn was the one she was sexually attracted to right now. 

Creeping his fingers around the back of her slender neck, he lowered his mouth towards hers. Shockwaves hit him as soon as they touched. He heard her soft gasp as his mouth moved over hers, but soon felt her fingers creeping up his chest to slither around his neck. His fingers were tracing circles on the back of her neck, reveling in the feel of her satiny wet skin. 

Under the water, she felt his other hand snake around her waist, drawing her closer. Draping her legs over his lap, she scooted herself up against his side. Water bubbled around them, lush greenery surrounded them, the heavy silence and the perfume of tropical flowers, added to the exotic atmosphere. Coupled with the alcohol and their own fascination with the other, the setting had been ripe for seduction. She could feel his heart pounding hard against hers as her breasts crushed against his chest. It felt like lava was pouring through her veins, making parts of her burn. She toyed with his hair on his nape. She heard a growl vibrate against her lips.

Vaughn felt tingles dance down his spine, all the way down to his toes. He was still kissing her with barely parted lips until her tongue flicked against his. Unable and not wanting to resist, he slid his own tongue against hers parting them, and sliding into the familiar silky wet heat of her mouth. Her lips tasted like the blackberry wine, but her mouth, her mouth still tasted like rich peaches and cream. 

Primitive sensations coursed through Randy's body when she felt his tongue sliding over hers, stroking it, twisting around it, making her participate in the passion filled kiss. She complied by boldly teasing his tongue with her own, circling it with the tip of hers before stroking the roof of his mouth.          

A few minutes later…

She didn't know how they got there, but a soft material was under her back and her mouth was still connected with his. The weight of his body could be felt down her right side, his one leg resting between hers. Her hands slid up and down the contours of his back, the texture of his skin being imprinted onto her fingertips. 

His one hand was tangled in her wet hair while the other one rested on the toned muscles of her stomach. Squeezing her side gently, he trailed one finger over to her navel and circled it. The muscles underneath jumped reflexively. Guided by instinct, his mouth left hers to slide across her cheek before coming to the fragrant skin on the side of her neck. All he could taste was peaches. He nuzzled her ear with his nose before capturing it with his teeth. With a few light nips, he could hear her sighs. 

Randy was quaking from head to toe. Her hands came to rest on his arms, pressing her fingers into his flesh when he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. Turning her head towards him, she captured his lips again with hers. The kiss was bolder than before as she nibbled on his lower lip and then soothed it with her tongue. She had come along way from kissing in a closet. Books were informative items, especially if they were romance.   

As her mouth got bolder, so did his fingers, which traced the edging of her bra. It made her respond by turning her hips against his. He sucked in a breath as hot satin pressed against him. It made him harder than he could ever imagine. 

A weak feeling entered her stomach as she felt his erection pressing against the tops of her thighs. She was aware that his one hand had slid around her hip and over her backside. Her own hand came up and pressed against his cheek as he kissed her. 

Vaughn turned his head and kissed her palm before returning his mouth to hers. The gesture was sweet and caring. It made him smile against her lips. 

She smiled back as she kept her hand on his face. Barely there whisker stubble pricked at her fingers. His hair above his ear was soft as silk as she threaded her fingers through it. She could still feel his palm on her rear end, keeping her plastered to him. Moving again against the hardness pressing against her, she heard a deep growl vibrate against her tongue.

Not being able to stop it, his hand automatically came up and daringly cupped her breast, his fingers sliding over the delicate crest through the material. 

A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled them away from his. 

His own eyes popped open at the sound and he saw himself reflected in the depths of her widened eyes. Looking down, he saw where his hand was. He yanked it away and disentangled himself from her limbs. Breathing hard, he sat up, giving her his back. Not knowing what to say, he raked his hand through his dampened hair and let it hang down to stare at the floor. Raking his teeth over his lower lip, he finally stood, still not facing her. "I'm sorry."

Randy blinked her eyes as she heard his apology. Drawing her knees up against her chest, she regarded him silently, before letting out a sigh. "You don't have to be sorry, Vaughn."

Turning around, Vaughn stared at her as she looked back at him. "I have to be sorry, Randy. I wasn't thinking and I shouldn't have started this in the first place, but that damned alcohol got the better of me."

She shook her head. "But I didn't have to kiss you back, remember? It's as much as your fault as mine. We were both drinking and we both let it get the better of us."

Frustrated and furious, he whirled around, giving her his back again. "I have to be responsible for this! Especially because it's you, the woman that Do…" he snapped his mouth shut before he revealed anymore. He knew Donavon would strangle him if he told and kill him if he ever found this out. 

Her brow furrowed at the cutoff in his statement, but she let it pass. "Vaughn, our judgment was clouded by alcohol. We shouldn't have been doing what we were doing. I don't blame you for anything at all. So, don't beat yourself up about this." She stood up and walked over to him. Placing her hands on his hunched shoulders, she pressed her forehead against his back. "Please stop blaming yourself. We are attracted to each other and that can't be helped, but we both know our hearts belong to someone else. I won't tell anyone what happened tonight."

He dropped his head forwards. He brought one hand up to cover hers. "I promise I won't beat myself up about this, Randy," he said as he turned and faced her. Touching her cheek with the back of his hand, he gave her a slight smile. "You're just strong temptation for any man, including me. But you're very special to me, and I care about you too much to let myself give in. I guess I could say that I love you to some extent."

Quirking a smile of her own, she leaned into his hand. "I know because in some way, I love you too. You're there for me when Donavon isn't. And you have so much to give, which is what makes you special. If Veronica ever realized what a good person you are, she would drop Bobby in a heartbeat for you. I know I would."

The tension now gone from his expression, he pressed a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for saying that. Now, I should probably take you home."

"Are you going to be all right to drive?"

"The alcohol has had it's fun already. I'll be fine."  
  


"If you say so," Randy said as she walked over to the table and picked up her clothes. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she tugged her skirt over her hips. "And it was nice of you to let me win," she said softly. 

Giving her a sheepish grin as he pulled his pants back on, he shook his head as a faint blush came over his features. "I was being a gentleman."

"Well, that's what sets you apart from the rest. Too bad there aren't more like you," she said as she finally tugged her shirt over her head. Pushing her hair back, she picked up her sandals. "I'm ready."

"All right, one minute," he said as he pulled on the button up shirt, but left it unbuttoned as he pulled his socks and shoes on. 

She held out her hand to him once he was ready. It slid into hers, clutching her fingers tightly. 

Vaughn smiled as he felt her head rest against his shoulder as they walked down the hall and out the door. 

******************************************************************************

The ride home was quiet. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed as she dozed. A fond smile touched his lips as he pulled into her driveway. He immediately got out and opened her door for her. A sleepy smile touched her lips as he walked her to the back door. 

Randy stood on the steps looking down at him. A breeze ruffled his moonlit hair. "I had a nice time tonight, Vaughn,"

"I did too. And I know, I shouldn't say this, but I am really sor…"

She pressed a finger against his lips. "Don't. You don't have to say a word. It's our little secret."

"I understand," he said as he gave her a brief hug. "Well, I best be going now," he said as he took a step back. 

"Before you go, just one more thing."  
  


"What?"

"Just this," Randy said as she leaned up and gave him a whisper light kiss on the lips. "It's our promise to each other."

Nodding his head, he brushed his lips over hers while gently grasping her arms. He leaned away. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, blondie," she said as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Sighing, she walked up the back steps to her room. She could still feel the imprint of his hands on her arms and his mouth on hers. Smiling solicitously into her mirrors reflection on her vanity, she murmured, "Thank you for giving me a taste of what its like to love someone, Vaughn."

A thoughtful expression came over his face as he walked back to his car. He could still taste the peaches on his lips. "Thank for showing me what it's like to love someone, Randy," he whispered as he finally got back into his car and drove off. 

_A/N: I know, a little long. I probably got carried away a bit in this part, but since it took so much time, I was loath to go back and redo it to make it shorter. I hope you enjoyed it. XOXO!!_


End file.
